Wings
«'Wings'» —en español: alas— es una canción interpretada por el grupo femenino de origen británico Little Mix, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio DNA, de 2012. Little Mix compusieron la canción con ayuda de Iain James, TMS, Erika Nuri, Michelle Lewis, Heidi Rojas y Mischke, con Beyoncé y Michael Jackson como principales influencias.12 Sony la lanzó oficialmente como el segundo sencillo de la agrupación el 26 de agosto de 2012 mediante un EP publicado en iTunes.3 «Wings» recibió elogios por parte de los críticos musicales. Algunos calificaron su estribillo como «pegadizo» e «increíble», mientras que otros dijeron que es «un comienzo prometedor» por parte del cuarteto. Asimismo, tuvo una buena recepción comercial, ya que alcanzó el primer puesto en las principales listas de Escocia, Irlanda y el Reino Unido. Para promocionar el sencillo, la agrupación lanzó un videoclip el 25 de julio de 2012 e interpretó el tema en distintos programas como Red or Black? y Daybreak. Descripción y lanzamiento Comentarios de la crítica «'Wings'» obtuvo buenos comentarios por parte de distintos críticos musicales. Robert Copsey de Digital Spy le otorgó cuatro estrellas de cinco y añadió que la canción estaba «a la altura de la expectativa». También dijo que «el resultado no es el salvador de lo que todos esperaban grupo, pero teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que estuvo en sus manos, es un comienzo prometedor». Michael Cragg del periódico británico The Guardian escribió que «tiene todo lo que quieres oír en una canción pop de 2012». Dara Hickey del sitio Unreality Shout la calificó con tres estrellas y comentó que su mensaje es fácil de apreciar. Katelucey de Sugar Scape dijo que: John Dingwall de Daily Record la nombró «la canción de la semana» y la calificó con tres puntos de cinco.23 El sitio Musiceyz publicó que «es una pista pop muy agradable». El sitio Pop Justice mencionó que es «extraordinaria», tiene un «buen ritmo» y su estribillo es «increíble». Katherine St Asaph de PopDust alabó su producción y le dio tres rayos de cinco.25 Matt Wilkinson de NME la comparó con «Idioteque» de Radiohead, mientras que El Remix comparó su ritmo con el de «End of Time» de Beyoncé. John Earls del diario Daily Star elogió las voces de las integrantes del cuarteto y le otorgó al tema ocho puntos de diez. Recibimiento comercial La canción contó con una buena recepción comercial. En la semana del 30 de agosto de 2012, «'Wings'» debutó directamente en la primera posición de la lista Irish Singles Chart, pero una semana después bajó a la cuarta posición y «Hall of Fame» de The Script y Will.i.am tomó el número uno. En Escocia alcanzó el primer puesto del conteo Scottish Singles Chart en la semana del 8 de septiembre de 2012.7 En el Reino Unido también llegó a la posición número uno en su semana debut, con un total de 106 766 copias vendidas, lo que lo convirtió en el segundo sencillo de la agrupación que lo logra, detrás de «[[Cannonball|'Cannonball']]». Para finales de diciembre, había vendido más 390 mil copias y por ello se convirtió en uno de los sencillos más vendidos del 2012 en el territorio. Al respecto, Little Mix dijeron: «¡Guau! ¡número uno! Queremos agradecer a todos los'' Mixers'' que compraron el sencillo ... Ustedes han hecho realidad todos nuestros sueños ... Obviamente significa mucho porque llegamos al número uno en Navidad con "Cannonball", pero esa no era una canción nuestra realmente, así que ahora nos hemos convertido en el número uno con una canción escrita por nosotras, estamos tan orgullosas, la mejor sensación de todas». Para octubre de 2013, había vendido casi 500 mil copias en el Reino Unido, lo que lo convierte en el quinto sencillo debut más vendido por un artista salido de The X Factor. Por otra parte, en Australia debutó en la posición treinta y cuatro y tardó tres semanas en alcanzar el tercer puesto, su posición más alta en el Australian Singles Chart. Debido a sus buenas ventas, la ARIA le otorgó tres disco de platino por haber vendido más de 210 000 copias en el país.32 En Nueva Zelanda alcanzó la décimo quinta posición del New Zealand Singles Chart en la semana del 29 de octubre de 2012. A casi dos meses de haber debutado en el conteo, obtuvo un disco de oro por vender 7500 copias en el país. En las radios de Eslovaquia llegó hasta el puesto veintiséis, mientras que en las de Hungría hasta el veintidós. En los Estados Unidos, alcanzó la posición setenta y uno en la Billboard Hot 100, mientras que la veintiséis en Pop Songs. Más tarde, la RIAA le dio un disco de oro por vender medio millón de copias en el país. Promoción Vídeo musical El dúo Max & Dania dirigió el videoclip de «'Wings'», el cual se publicó el 25 de julio de 2012 en la cuenta de VEVO de Little Mix en el sitio YouTube. En una entrevista con la revista Glamour, cuando se les preguntó cómo fue la filmación del vídeo, Jesy Nelson contestó que: «Fue tan divertido. Era nuestra primera vez; obviamente no hicimos realmente uno para "Cannonball", solo eran escenas de lo que pasó mientras estábamos en The X Factor. Así que este es nuestro primer vídeo propio. Fue increíble, pero estábamos verdaderamente cansadas. Creo que comenzamos a las 4 de la mañana y no terminamos hasta las 2 de la mañana del día siguiente. Y la rutina que está en el vídeo tuvimos que hacerla una y otra vez» Este comienza con una serie de interludios que muestran al cuarteto enfocado en una pantalla de cuatro y un corazón de luces de neón con las siglas «LM». En seguida se ve a cada una de las integrantes bailando por separado en diferentes escenarios decorados con equipos de sonido, lazos, flores y grafitis. Luego empiezan a ejecutar una coreografía con un grupo de bailarines como acompañamiento. El videoclip acaba con Little Mix abrazadas mirando fijamente a la cámara. Presentaciones en vivo El día de su publicación en YouTube, Little Mix interpretaron el tema en el festival T4 on the Beach. Luego, presentaron una versión acústica para la radio In:Demand el 18 de julio. También lo interpretaron en el programa Red or Black? el 14 de agosto. El 3 de septiembre, asistieron al programa de noticias Daybreak (ITV) para cantar la canción. El 7 de octubre, la volvieron a interpretar en los BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards junto con su segundo sencillo «'DNA'». Después, el 30 de octubre, interpretaron «Wings» en la versión australiana de The X Factor. Al día siguiente, la presentaron en el programa matutino australiano Sunrise. De la misma manera, la canción fue incluida en los repertorios de las giras DNA Tour (2011), The Salute Tour (2014) y The Get Weird Tour (2016). Letra Mama told me not to waste my life She said: Spread your wings, my little butterfly Don’t let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you sh... then they can walk on by My feet, feet can’t touch the ground And I can’t hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah Walk, walk on over there ‘Cos I’m too fly to care, oh yeah Your words don’t mean a thing, I’m not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said: Spread your wings, my little butterfly Don’t let what they say keep you up at night And they can’t detain you ‘Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won’t hurt me Don’t matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I’m firing up on that runway I know we’re gonna get there someday But we don’t need no ready, steady, go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don’t even care, oh yeah Your words don’t mean a thing, I’m not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said: Spread your wings, my little butterfly Don’t let what they say keep you up at night And they can’t detain you ‘Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won’t hurt me Don’t matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don’t need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don’t hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You'd better keep on walkin' I don’t wanna hear your talking, boy’d You'd better keep on walkin' I don’t wanna hear your talking, boy’d Your words don’t mean a thing, I’m not listening They’re just like water off my wings Mama told me not to waste my life She said: Spread your wings, my little butterfly Don’t let what they say keep you up at night And they can’t detain you ‘Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won’t hurt me Don’t matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won’t hurt me Don’t matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly